Construction Amulet
The Construction Amulet is a craftable item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 1 Green Gem, 3 Nightmare Fuel and 2 Thulecite, and at least a Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft. It also can randomly drop from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when the latter is damaged with a Hammer, Gunpowder/Slurtle Slime etc. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Construction Amulets cannot be prototyped and Characters always need to be near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft them again. While having it equipped in the chest slot, crafting items requires half the materials they would normally consume, rounded up. It degrades by 20% each time an item is crafted. It will also provide the player with a passive +2 per minute. Since Green Gems are not renewable only a limited number of Construction Amulets can be crafted. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, players have a 0.02% chance of finding Green Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Construction Amulets renewable. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the Dragonfly can be farmed in order to get Green Gems which allow you to make unlimited Construction Amulets. Green Gems can also be gathered in the Caves from Cave Holes by using The Lazy Forager. Tips *Since Green Gems are so rare, the best use for Construction Amulets is to craft items that require very rare or non-renewable materials (i.e. items from the Ancient Tab). *It is possible to use a Construction Amulet to craft 5 Thulecite Suits for 15 Thulecite, then use a Deconstruction Staff on those 5 Thulecite Suits to get 30 Thulecite back for a profit of 13 Thulecite (the Amulet cost 2 Thulecite). Doing this multiple times makes it possible to collect large amounts of otherwise rare Thulecite from a few Green Gems. **When not playing with the Reign of Giants DLC and using this method, it is advised to save the last use of the Amulet to craft a Deconstruction Staff for the next round instead for one less Green Gem, which is much rarer than Thulecite. **For crafting items that costs an odd amount of resources the amulet will require the bigger half of the resources needed to craft said item for example a chest crafted with the amulet uses 2 boards instead of 1. Trivia * The Construction Amulet shares the same in-game model with the Life Giving Amulet but its gem is green instead of red. Bugs * When left with only 20% durability remaining (its last use), the Amulet's effect will only partially work. The amulet will properly allow the player to completely build something with only the first half of its normal material cost. However, it will erroneously fail to prevent the second half of the cost from being consumed, if the player has the materials. Gallery Construction Amulet Crafting Icon.png|When crafting with the Construction Amulet equipped, an icon appears next to the "Build" button. Construction Amulet In-Game.png|A Construction Amulet dropped on the ground. Construction Amulet Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Willow.png|Willow wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wes.png|Wes wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Webber.png|Webber wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Walani.png|Walani wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Warly.png|Warly wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Winona.png|Winona wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Construction Amulet. Construction Amulet Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Construction Amulet. es:Amuleto de construcción Category:Equipable Items Category:Sanity Boost Category:Magic Category:Ancient Tab Category:Amulets Category:Non-Renewable Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable